


Sommersprossen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Some Humor, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel weiß genau, was er da macht.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/152742.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommersprossen

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: blaue Flecken  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel weiß genau, was er da macht.  
> A/N: Meh … ich dachte, damit schaffe ich zweites Bingo, aber das haut gar nicht hin. Also habe ich gar keine Rechtfertigung mehr das zu posten. Ich dachte, ich hätte eine lustige Idee, aber die Umsetzung überzeugt mich leider nicht. Aber jetzt ist es schonmal geschrieben, also wird es auch gepostet.  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter

***

Beinahe wäre er daran vorbeigelaufen. Mit so etwas rechnete man ja schließlich nicht. Nicht im eigenen Hausflur. Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen. Wer auch immer diese Spur hinterlassen hatte, hatte sich vorwärtsbewegt. Das Fleckenmuster bot das vertraute Bild leicht ausgezogener Tropfen – bis auf die Farbe. Er folgte der Spur und landete vor Thiels Haustür. Keine Ahnung, was er erwartet hatte, aber das sicher nicht.

Die Fußmatte war ein einziges Massaker. Boerne drückte entschlossen auf den Klingelknopf, und als das nichts half, hämmerte er gegen die Tür.

„Thiel!“

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sein Nachbar die Tür endlich öffnete. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos. Bislang hatte er ja immer geglaubt, daß Thiel seine Kleidung trug, bis sie auseinanderfiel. Aber offensichtlich gab es selbst bei ihm Grenzen und Kleidungsstücke, die er aus dem aktiven Dienst aussortierte. Und dann nur noch zu solchen Gelegenheiten trug.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder so dringend?“ Thiels Stimme riß ihn aus den Gedanken.

Boerne deutete hinter sich. „Was ist das für eine Riesensauerei im Hausflur!“ Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

Thiels Blick folgte seiner Hand und er konnte sehen, wie sich die Augen des anderen weiteten, als er das Muster aus blauen Flecken bemerkte. „Oh.“

„Genau.“

„Jetzt regen Sie sich mal nicht auf. Ich spring nur noch unter die Dusche, und dann mache ich das wieder sauber.“

„Wieso schleppen Sie überhaupt Farbe in die Wohnung?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Warum wohl? Ich bin am Renovieren.“

„Streichen Sie meine Wohnung etwa blau?!“

Thiel stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und wenn? Sie erinnern sich vielleicht, daß Sie mir ‚Ihre‘ Wohnung vermietet haben?“

„Aber im Vertrag –“

„Beim Auszug alles wieder in Weiß, ich weiß.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt kriegen Sie sich mal wieder ein. Ich bin ja wohl nicht der einzige Mieter, der bei Ihnen schon mal eine Wand farbig gestrichen hat.“

„Das nicht.“ Aber der einzige, den er dabei überrascht hatte, dachte Boerne. Und das auch noch in Jeans, die eine Nummer zu eng und so abgewetzt und dünn waren, daß das fast schon als Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses einzustufen war. Und mit einem kurzärmligen Hemd, das auch ganz schön knapp saß und bei dem der oberste Knopf geöffnet war. Und Farbe überall, in den Haaren und -

„Stimmt was nicht?“ Thiel zog eine Grimasse bei dem Versuch, seine eigene Nase anzusehen. „Hab‘ ich was im Gesicht?“

„Farbspritzer.“ Er konnte nicht anders, er starrte Thiel immer noch an wie hypnotisiert. „Sieht aus wie blaue Sommersprossen.“

Thiel grinste schief.

Eigentlich hätte Thiel jetzt wieder etwas sagen müssen. Oder er eben, wenn Thiel nichts sagte. Er hätte sich verabschieden können, nachdem alles geklärt war, was zu klären war. Oder noch einmal darauf hinweisen, daß Thiel den Hausflur umgehend zu säubern hatte. Stattdessen sah er sich selbst dabei zu, wie er eine Hand hob und einen der kleinen blauen Flecke in Thiels Gesicht berührte. Duschen alleine brachte da gar nichts, er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, als er selbst das letzte Mal gestrichen hatte. Und in den Haaren erst! Das dauerte ewig, bis man das alles raus hatte.

Thiel lächelte immer noch. Irritierend selbstzufrieden. Als ob er etwas wissen würde, was ihm, Boerne, bisher entgangen war. Er setzte an, um etwas zu sagen – und schloß den Mund wieder, weil ihn beim besten Willen nicht einfiel, was.

„Wenn Sie mir helfen, bin ich die Farbe viel schneller wieder los. Und kann mich viel schneller um den Flur kümmern.“ Thiel drehte sich von ihm weg und ging los, nur um ihm ein paar Schritte weiter einen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen. „Was ist? Sind Sie in der Tür festgewachsen?“

Die passenden Worte wollten ihm immer noch nicht einfallen, aber er straffte sich und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Daß das schneller gehen würde, bezweifelte er zwar sehr. Nach seiner Erfahrung ging nichts schnell, wenn er mit dem Kommissar wieder einmal an diesem Punkt angelangt war. Aber die Flecken im Flur waren sowieso schon trocken, das konnte jetzt ja nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Und ob Thiel das jetzt gleich oder in einer Stunde oder vielleicht auch erst am nächsten Morgen saubermachte, war dann eigentlich auch egal.

* Fin *


End file.
